dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog vs. Kuroh Yatogami
Silver the Hedgehog of Sonic (ThunderbladeX) takes on Kuroh Yatogami of K (ShadowKaras) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Dark Messenger, 0:00-0:25) ???: PREPARE TO BE TAKEN OUT!!! Kuroh Yatogami leaps around the corner, but the pathway into the old west city is empty. Kuroh: Sheesh, you’d think if there were 31 people in this tournament, I’d have come across one by now. He keeps walking into the city. Kuroh: Man, this place looks all too familiar. I swear…. He suddenly sees movement out of the corner of his eye, and glowing green, moves at super speed to dodge a projectile which blast the stone behind where he once stood. Silver the Hedgehog is standing on top of a building, looking down at the successor of the clan. Silver: If you wanted to ambush someone, and not get ambushed yourself, I’d advise you to not make yourself noticed. Kuroh: Thanks for the advice. Never heard one of those before. (Dreams of an Absolution, 0:35-0:56) Silver: Not that it matters. I need to get out of here and find the chaos crystals, which I’m pretty sure is more important than you meeting you. Kuroh: I got news for you! Kuroh Yatogami, kicking your ass! Kuroh then displays his katana for Silver the Hedgehog to see. Silver: Go home. I’d rather not kill anyone here, much less a want to be swordsman. Silver the Hedgehog leaps down the building and onto the street. Kuroh: (Walking towards Silver) Bring it on, Human Hedgehog. I’m not going to lose to some two-bit rat. Silver: (Walking towards Kuroh) This “street rat” is a Hedgehog that you don’t want to mess with, you know. Kuroh: (Stepping right up to Silver’s face) This “Wannabe Swordsman” has mystical this power shit and has never heard of a “fighting Hedgehog” you know. The two stare eye to eye before Kuroh puts his blade in striking distance and prepares to attack. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Continue Dreams of Absolution, 0:56-1:41) Kuroh head-butts Silver, who responds by glowing green and flip-kicking Kuroh into the air. Recovering, Kuroh covers the area in hide his to descent. As Silver is lost, Kuroh appears to punch Silver in the face before vanishing again. This happens three times before Silver counterattacks with a kick into the fog. The fog clears, and sure enough, Kuroh is there, but rather than being hit with the kick, he has caught Silver the Hedgehog off guard. Silver: Whaat Kuroh grips his katana harder and it begins to glow silver with aura. As it begins to eat away at Silver’s leg, Silver is gritting his teeth, but does not appear to be in too much pain. Finally, he leaps into the air and kicks Kuroh with his other foot. Yatogami flies down the street, but recovers easily. Silver (Flying towards Kuroh): I’ve been on the bad side of the air war, boy! I know real heat when I’m hit with it! Silver hits Kuroh with a spin dash, and the two exchange blows. Silver is able to fend off Kuroh’s punches and push him back, and while Kuroh tries to stay out of range with his aura, Silver is able to parry them as well. Transforming his hand into a ball of silver flame, Kuroh retreats into a building’s ventilation shaft, and pops up all around the area to shoot Silver with balls of fire. Silver the Hedgehog counters each with his own energy balls, and with a last one he manages to shoot Kuroh Yatogami out of the air and into a sign. Standing up, Kuroh prepares his katana again. Silver: I’m no special effect! My skills are the real deal! Silver flips over Kuroh’s katana and grabs him by the head, bringing him to the ground. He begins to slam Kuroh’s face repeatedly into the cement with pschic. Kuroh, in a desperate struggle, points his hand to one of the neon signs on the city streets. The neon flies out towards a shocked Silver, who only barely has time to block the strike with a rock. In the meantime, Kuroh is back on his feet. Silver: Damn, son, you good. Kuroh turns his hand into silver and charges at Silver the Hedgehog, knocking him into the wall of a small building. Grabbing Silver by the neck, he flies up the side of the building with speed, dragging Silver against it before throwing him on the roof. He then begins to repeatedly slash at Silver with his Katana, before he jumps back and shoots a large stream of fire where Silver was standing. To his surprise, Silver instantly leaps out of the flames and uppercuts Kuroh into the air. After juggling him with a few more slashes, a kick brings Kuroh back down to earth. Silver leaps down after him, and the two run towards each other for one final showdown. Kuroh covers his Katana with aura, leaving silver glowing trail in the air, and swings at Silver with all his might. In slow-motion, Silver does the splits to dodge, somersaults to Kuroh, leaps up and uppercuts. K.O!!! Silver takes out a piece of paper and writes “Please join us” on it, placing it on Kuroh’s neck. After a moment of consideration, Silver talks to Kuroh’s unconscious body. Silver: Sorry boy. You have a brother. But this hedgehog got an asshole needs to kick. Results Winning Combatant Silver the Hedgehog: 14 Kuroh Yatogami: 5 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 4 Results Winning Combatant Silver the Hedgehog: 14 Kuroh Yatogami: 5 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 4 Details More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music